


Misconceptions Part Twelve

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Misconceptions [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Summary: Erm... so yeah, that's that!! A Sequel Series is currently in the works, promise <3
Series: Misconceptions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Misconceptions Part Twelve

Y/N sat in the back of the car whilst Bucky joined Steve up front, the conversation faded as they drove further away from the apartment and towards the quinjet. She glanced out the window, her mind clouded with her feelings for Bucky once more. 

She thought about what happened in the kitchen; the warmth and laughter, Bucky’s lips on hers. Subconsciously, her index finger dragged across her bottom lip, a small smile growing at the thought of what it could have led to. She hoped that he’d pulled away because of Steve, that he had closed himself off as soon as their bodies untangled.

They drove up the ramp of the quinjet, the jolt knocking Y/N’s head against the window with a slight thud. She rubbed at the sore spot and unbuckled her seatbelt, before she reached for the door handle, it was opened by Bucky. Y/N slipped her hand into his outstretched hand and climbed out of the car. As she glanced up at him, his soft blue eyes held her gaze, she was lost in his touch and bright eyes.

Steve’s fake cough had them both turning to him, “Come on, we need to get back and, Y/N, we need to talk.”

Y/N’s stomach dropped at Steve’s words; she knew she wasn’t in trouble, but she didn’t need a guess to figure out what it was about. She could have compromised the mission, and that was not a good situation for any agent, let alone amongst the Avengers. She dropped her gaze from his and her stomach fluttered painfully, the nerves slowly gripping a hold of her chest, as she followed Steve.

With the door closed behind her, she followed Captain America to the desk he had leant on instead of sitting behind. She took a seat and with an intake of breath began recounting the events that led to Bucky’s rescue. As she spoke of _Davenport,_ her stomach lurched at her stupidity for being caught up in her own head. 

“Fury will put you on recruit training, you know, that right?”

“Yeah, I know, I’m not daft.” Y/N scoffed and shook her head, “It’s for the best, I could have compromised the mission, and someone could have gotten hurt, or worse.”

The facade of Captain America disappeared as he sat in the chair beside hers, giving her shoulder a squeeze and a light smile. Y/N relished in his reassurance and support.

Steve’s smile widened, “Let’s go up front, I’m sure Bucky will like the company.”

* * *

The compound was alive as Y/N, Bucky and Steve walked through the doors of the common room. Pizza boxes were being opened; beers passed around. _Movie night._ Y/N’s heart sunk as she realised there wasn’t going to be a way for her to escape and talk to Bucky if they entered the event. 

Y/N turned to Bucky, ready to say or drop a hint to get out of there but without warning, Wanda had grabbed her hand and began dragging her further into the room. She glanced back to Bucky, but he’d disappeared. Her stomach flipped and her anxiousness about not being able to talk to him seeped to the front of her mind.

“Are you okay?” Wanda whispered and perched on the bean bag in front of the spot Y/N occupied on the couch.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just-” Y/N’s thoughts flashed to Bucky, the uncertainty of where she stood with him, it was gnawing at the edge of her enjoyment of their moment in the kitchen.

Y/N’s heart dropped at Wanda’s blush, fear of being outed by her telepathy had Y/N stammering out her words “Oh gosh, Wanda. Please don’t-” 

Wanda shook her head as she grabbed a slice of pizza, “It’s okay, I’m sorry, I wasn’t prepared to block it. But you know, I keep other people’s thoughts to themselves.”

“Oh, baby girl, whatcha thinking about?” Sam teased sitting on the armrest and pulled her into a side hug. He kissed the top of Y/N’s head then joined Nat on the corner sofa opposite.

Y/N shook her head, changing the subject, “So what disaster of a movie are we watching?”

“It’s my choice _doll,_ and it’s not going to be a disaster.” Bucky sat beside her with a bowl of toffee popcorn resting in his lap. 

“It better be good Barnes,” She smirked at him, taking a slice of pizza from Wanda’s box and munching away. She hoped Bucky couldn’t hear her heartbeat quickening at his closeness.

The opening sequence of The Mummy began; Pyramids and statues of Anubis coming into view as the camera panned and the Medjai Chieftain began narrating the story of Imhotep and Anck Su Namun. 

Y/N’s head snapped to Bucky’s; he’d picked one of her favourite films. One she had mentioned in passing many months ago. Y/N’s cheeks ached from the grin she gave him before nestling deeper into the cushions.

* * *

Soft giggles and lip bites were exchanged over the bowl of popcorn each time their hands brushed whilst diving for a handful of the sweet treat. Bucky pulled a blanket over their legs, inching closer to Y/N, his thigh resting against her own, the warmth radiating between them and calm washing over them at the slight touch.

Y/N was glued to the television as Evelyn read out the words from the Book of the dead. She jumped as the mummified corpse of Imhotep was awoken and screamed. Subconsciously she grabbed Bucky’s hand tightly, her eyes widened at the absentminded reaction. She glanced between their joined hands and Bucky’s face. His soft smile and gentle squeeze of her hand was enough to settle the panic that had begun to rise.

Bucky raised her hand to his face, pressing his lips softly against her skin. She almost shivered from the connection, his ocean eyes swimming with adoration and a hint of teasing. If Y/N and Bucky had been aware of anything outside of their bubble, they would have noticed the side glances from their teammates. 

They would have noticed them gradually leaving, and by the end of the film, they were alone. Well, almost alone, unbeknownst to them, the team had set themselves up in the surveillance room. They had a perfect view and sound of the two shy friends snuggled up together.

“This isn’t right,” Steve shook his head and gestured to the screen, “we shouldn’t be spying on them.

Nat raised her brow at him as she curled up on the sofa, “You joined in on the bet, Rogers!”

Sam’s laugh echoed around the room, “Steve, you can’t back out of this now. It’s gone on for too long and they need this little push!” 

Steve sat beside them with a sigh, handing them a beer from the cooler they’d prepared earlier, “I guess all we have to do is wait.”

* * *

Y/N leant forward, body tense as she watched Beni being surrounded by the scarab beetles whilst Evelyn, Rick and Jonathan escaped the collapsing temple. As Rick pulled Evelyn into a kiss, riding on a camel and off into the sunset, Y/N couldn’t help but compare them to her and Bucky. Dancing around their feelings but being there for the other when it mattered most. She remembered the tingle of Bucky’s lips against hers and she wanted, more than anything, to do it again. 

The credits rolled, she stretched out her legs and glanced around the room, realising it was empty. She’d been so engrossed in the movie and Bucky’s touch that she had no idea how long they had been alone for.

“When did-” She started.

“About half an hour into the film.” He chuckled, “They _tried_ to be subtle.”

Y/N turned to him fully, hand still in his, a slight frown, “What do you mean?”

“I think they’re waiting for something to happen between us.” Bucky’s thumb rubbed the back of her hand. She watched the way it glided across her skin, hands that could be brutal, hands that killed, but now, they were so tender, it brought a blush to her cheeks.

Bucky stood up, pulling her with him, her body moulding to his. His beard grazed her cheek as he leant to whisper in her ear, “I think they’re watching, the cameras moved earlier. They might have bugged the place too.”

Y/N gasped, from the warmth of breath that curled around her neck, it wasn’t just the audacity of her friends. She pulled back slightly and looked up at Bucky, “And I can easily guess who’s involved; Sam and Nat.”

Bucky chuckled softly, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist, “Steve is most definitely involved, the punk doesn’t know when to keep his nose out of other people’s business.”

Y/N’s mind whirled at the thought of them spying on her and Bucky. At least now, she thought she knew where she stood with Bucky; his film choice, the hand holding, his unreserved mention of something happening between them, and now, the way his Vibranium hand caressed the small of her back and the other gripped her hip.

She looked up at him, almost losing herself in the warmth that filled her chest at the sight before her. His happy smile swelled confidence in her and she smirked, “Wanna give them a show?”

His grin blinded her, “What are you thinking?”

She bit her lip, “Maybe something a little dramatic?”

Bucky dipped her down, his lips hovering above hers, “How dramatic? Just a little or are you _all_ in, doll?”

“I’m all in.” She grinned back at him as his lips descended onto hers.

* * *

Sam charged down the hallway, “This is _not_ happening! I forbid it.”

He was followed by an equally angry Natasha, “I cannot believe them. What on earth are they thinking?”

Steve was a few steps behind with a disappointed look on his face as they pushed through the doors and into the scene that they’d seen unfold before them; Y/N stood with her left hand in Bucky’s, the other clasped around her mouth, and Bucky kneeling before her.

Sam glared at them, arms flailing around, “You are _not_ getting married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Erm... so yeah, that's that!! A Sequel Series is currently in the works, promise <3


End file.
